


Bitchin' Baileys

by PattRose



Series: Jim's Cocktail Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sappy, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day that is both long and exhausting, Jim decides to make Blair a drink to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchin' Baileys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not2bscene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2bscene/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to not2bscene. I didn't want you to think I forgot about you. :) Have a great one.

Bitchin’ Baileys  
By PattRose  
Summary: On a day that is both long and exhausting, Jim decides to make Blair a drink to relax him.  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Gen  
Warning: There is a kiss.  
Word Count: 844

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bitchinbaileyscover_zpsskxcurrg.jpg.html)

Blair’s car had stopped running half-way home, so he had to push it to the side of the road and wait for the bus. He wasn’t going to call Jim and bother him on his day off. What the hell was going on with this weather? It was February 18th and the temperature was 75 degrees. He had had a day from hell in class and now this happened. Blair wasn’t dressed for the warmth of the end of the day. He had on two layers and a flannel shirt. He couldn’t wait to get home and relax. He was going to be off for three days and he was going to sleep the entire time. Unless Jim needed him, of course.

*

Jim was watching for Blair while standing on the balcony and realized that something must have come up. Jim got his cell out and called Blair.

Jim smiled instantly when he heard his Guides voice. “Hi Jim, sorry I’m late. My car broke down and I’m on the bus. I’ll be there shortly. I know it’s my turn to cook.”

“I already made dinner, Chief and I have a new cocktail drink for you when you get here. Sounds like you need it.”

“I do need it. I’m hot, exhausted and just homesick. I missed our home something fierce today,” Blair admitted. 

“I think that’s nice, Chief. I missed you.” Jim blushed as he said it. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but it did.

“You missed me? As in you really ‘missed me’?”

“Yes… Now just get home some you can relax and have a drink and dinner will be done in an hour or so.”

“Wait a minute. Are you going to ask me out or what?”

“I was going to tonight after dinner. I was feeling super bold today,” Jim confessed. 

“I would love to, Jim. What type of cocktail are you making? I’m bored. I still have ten minutes to go on this ride.”

“It’s called Bitchin’ Baileys. It’s got 2 ounces of Bailey’s Irish cream, a quarter ounce vodka, 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream and 1 tablespoon chocolate syrup. You pour all of the ingredients into the blender and blend for one minute. And there you have it. I had one this afternoon earlier and it was delicious.”

“Slow down Jim. I want us to be on the same wave length at all times. No more until I get there, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting on the balcony. Take deep breaths and you’ll be here soon, Chief. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Oh God, you’re going to be mushy today aren’t you? I love it. See you soon.”

Jim did as he promised, he waited on the balcony until the bus stopped right in front of the parking lot and Blair got out. Jim noticed how tired and hot he looked. He was going to make that drink as quickly as possible. It had a way of cooling you right down. 

Blair looked up and saw Jim on the balcony and waved. Jim waved back, wearing a huge smile. Suddenly, Blair wasn’t near as tired as he had been. 

Jim turned and walked into the house so he could start making the Bitchin’ Baileys. He got it all set up and was ready to blend when Blair walked in the front door. Jim stopped what he was doing, walked over to his partner and hugged him fiercely. Then he leaned in and kissed him as tenderly as he possibly could. 

“Wow! Now this is the way I want to be greeted every day, Jim.” Blair was bouncing with excitement. 

“Why don’t you change and you can relax with your mixed drink? I’m making it now. Hurry up and it’ll be done when you come out,” Jim suggested. 

“You got it, big guy.” Blair went in and changed into cooler clothing and smiled the entire time. He couldn’t remember a time he was any happier. 

When Blair walked out to the kitchen, Jim was standing there holding two drinks. Jim handed the first one to Blair and said, “Drink up. I think you’re going to like this one.”

Both men started drinking and Blair smiled. It really was good. Jim wasn’t joking about that. “Jim, this is one of the best drinks I’ve ever tasted. Thank you for making it and making my day.”

“The dating talk comes later. Let’s sit down in the living room and you can tell me all about your day. If you play your cards right, I might make you another drink.”

Blair hugged Jim and said, “Sounds good to me, man. I’ve had a day from hell.”

“Sit…Tell me all about it, Blair.”

And he did just that. 

The end


End file.
